


Sorry

by Prince_Noctis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sora is a good bf, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Noctis/pseuds/Prince_Noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes life is too hard and it's easier to stay quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back! It's my first kh fic though! I've wanted to write one for years now! I really wrote this to vent out my emotions. I do have depression so I know how hard it can be.

Warm rays of sunshine filtered through the not fully closed blinds and bestowed their warmth on the pale sleeping youth cocooned in black sheets. The young man groaned and tried to block out the small amount of light by putting one of his many pillows on his face. He wanted nothing more than to stay in bed the entire day. He was not in a good mood. Sadly for him, school was calling his name. With another groan, the youth got up in one movement, silver hair barely grazing his shoulders. He yawned and stretched, relishing in the nice feeling of putting joints back into place. He got off his bed and padded over to his bathroom. Turning the faucet on, blue eyes stared back as looked in the reflection.

“Time for another day, Riku.”

After a splash of cold water on his face, Riku immediately woke up and began his daily routine of brushing his teeth and showering. After getting out of the shower, Riku looked over at his clock and realized if he didn’t hurry, he would be late. He threw on his school uniform, not caring if his damp hair got the collar wet, and rushed downstairs. As per usual, his parents were off to work. Not that it mattered to him. He grabbed his backpack and a banana before setting off for his walk to school. Once he was halfway there, he realized he forgot to pick up his best friend and boyfriend, Sora. With a shrug, Riku threw his peel in a public trashcan. Sora would get the hint that Riku was not in a happy state of mind. 

Riku shoved through the crowd, attempting to get to his locker without talking to anyone. He wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl back into bed and sleep for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, fate did not favor him. He could spot the redhead a mile away with his spiky hair.

“Morning Axel.”

“Morning sunshine.”

Riku glared at Axel and attempted to keep his cool.

“Not today please.”

Axel shrugged, but Riku knew the redhead understood. Riku kept silent as he grabbed his books out of his locker and then turned to Axel. The redhead smiled.

“Well I’m off to find Roxas. See you in class.”

With a wave, the two parted and headed off to their respective classes. Riku had Senior Physics first, and it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. As he sat down, he noticed the bell would be ringing in five minutes, and Sora was nowhere to be found. Deep down, he hoped the brunette didn’t go to his house looking for him. Low and behold one minute before the bell, Sora ran in and took his seat beside Riku. Once the bell rang, the teacher immediately began class and Riku began his notes, not bothering to say good morning to his boyfriend. Sora could immediately tell his boyfriend was not in a happy mood. With a small frown he leaned on Riku to let him know he was there for him. Riku appreciated the small gesture and leaned down to put his head on Sora’s for a brief moment before going back to his notes.

The rest of the day was uneventful for the silver haired youth. He avoided as much contact with people, with the exception of Sora, as possible. His boyfriend did most of the talking, and they were even able to enjoy a nice lunch by themselves. The brunette knew better than to ask questions about it. When the two had gotten together, Riku explained how it was to live with his condition. Some days he was ok, others he wasn’t. All he needed was reassurance and Sora was more than willing to give it. So Sora talked about anything and everything but that. From the pop quiz they had in physics, to the stars that reminded him of Riku’s eyes (He never did understand Sora’s metaphors). Then came the fateful time Riku had been waiting for all day. Getting to go home. This time, he walked with Sora. The shorter boy was keeping the conversation going by pointing out all the things he liked during their walk. It was routine for both of them to go to Riku’s house, as his parents weren’t home. The two immediately went up to Riku’s room to enjoy some television. After about thirty minutes, Sora finally asked what was weighing on his mind.

“Hey Riku…Are you ok?”

For some reason, it hit said youth harder than it normally did. He looked away as he felt tears rushing to his eyes. Sora’s eyes softened and he threw his arms around Riku, bringing him into a gentle hug. The older boy took a shuddering breath and finally let himself break down in Sora’s arms. All the mental suffering and stress finally came out. The barrier had broken and Riku didn’t try to stop it. 

“Sorry.”

Sora smiled gently and placed a kiss on Riku’s forehead.

“That’s ok.”

After all, he loved his boyfriend and would always be there for him.


End file.
